


Not All You Seem

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita and Edward (my canon divergence) [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Injury, Smut, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita has a raising go wrong and Edward patches her up but that's not where things end for Death and The Executioner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All You Seem

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned a few weeks ago I had a part completed Anita/Edward ficlet and I just finished it! Short but sweet I hope you enjoy it! Positive feedback is always a pleasure to receive! As yet this work is pretty much unedited.
> 
> NB: set after Killing Dance, so still early on. Jean Claude is the only 'man in her life' for canon purposes.

Dammit. How the hell did I get myself into these things? I was limping hard and could feel blood running down the inside of my thigh and I was sure the pain would follow much too soon. Double dammit.  
It had been a nice, normal evening. I’d gone from the office straight to my appointments. I’d had two raisings tonight and the first one had been easy and straightforward. What I hadn’t known about the second raising however was that the body was that of a psychopathic psychic. Once raised he’d flipped out, knocked me down, stolen my machete and sliced my leg up before I’d manage to put him back. I guess I was just lucky he’d missed my femoral artery. I was hoping Bert would sue the client for failing to mention it and getting me cut up. If I’d had time to go home and get changed first I’d have been wearing jeans and chances were the machete might not have gone through, not with the uncontrolled stroke he gave, but I was wearing a short skirt, thigh highs and knee length boots. Not to mention my beige tank top and leather trench coat. I was sure he’d ruined the thigh highs and even if he’d missed them they were covered in blood. I was tempted just to throw them out and be done with it. Cursed thigh highs, that’s what they were.  
I opened the passenger door of my jeep swearing under my breath and got out the aloe and lanolin baby wipes. I mopped the worst off my leg then got into the drivers side and threw on the light. I raised my skirt just enough to see the gash and drew in a sharp breath. Every time I moved I felt more blood start a slow trickle down my leg. I hoped I didn’t need stitches. Still, at least the thigh highs were in one piece, I guess.  
“You need to get that looked at.” I jumped almost out of my seat and turned, Browning raised, to find Edward sitting in the back seat smiling at me.  
“Jesus, Edward! What the hell are you doing? I could have shot you!” I shook my head.  
“No, you wouldn’t. You still ask questions first, shoot later.” He leant forward to rest on the back of the two front seats. “You really should get that looked at.”  
“You offering?” I raised an eyebrow at him, it sounded better than sitting in an emergency room with all the Friday night drunken mishap custom.  
“Sure. Move over, I’ll drive.” I shuffled over in the seat with an exaggerated sigh. Driving would probably make it bleed more anyway.  
Edward reached through and switched off the light then climbed through. No wonder I hadn’t seen him. He was dressed all in black from his slacks to his shirt, gloves and duster coat. His hair was brushed softer than I’d ever seen it, falling around his eyes.  
“Aren’t we going to my place?” I said as we drove past the entry to the freeway.  
“I have a hotel room not far.”

He did. It was one of the nicer in town, a real classy place. I’d moved my thigh high so the elastic covered the cut and worked as a temporary bandage. I still limped though and looked like I'd had a certain monthly visitor unexpectedly. Edward led me through the lobby to the elevator and I leant against the wall heavily.  
“I need a coffee.” I sighed.  
“I’ll call room service when we get in.” He was staring at me and it was making me nervous.  
“You don’t have a hit on me do you Edward?” I frowned.  
“No.” He quirked a half smile that told me nothing. “Why would you say that?”  
“I don’t know.” I said squinting slightly at him. Actually I knew what was bothering me. He was being…attentive, friendly. He kept smiling at me for pity's sake! There was something wrong. I’d better watch my back.  
Edward’s room was large. Okay, understatement. Edward’s room was a suite. The door opened into a spacious living area with sofas, armchairs and a TV. Through an archway a large canopy bed was decorated with deep blue covers and pillows. Heaven only knew what the bathroom was like. Edward called room service as promised then came and sat on the sofa I was standing beside. I didn’t want to sit on anything and stain it. He removed his shoes and socks before pulling a bag out of his closet and removing a first aid kit.  
Room service was delivered in record time and by the time it arrived I’d taken off my trench coat and thrown it over the sofa. My fingers played absently with my wrist sheaths as Edward tipped the waiter and brought in the tray. Did I trust him? Depended on the situation. If it was at my back in a fight, I’d trust him with my life. But now? Not as far as I could throw him. He was being far too nice, far too casual.  
“We’ll get you cleaned up first.” He walked through to the bathroom and I followed him…after I’d got myself a sweet creamy cup of coffee all ready on the table for when we were done.  
The bathroom was nice. It was large with a walk in shower, separate bath and a large sink sat to one side of an even larger vanity unit. Edward got a couple of towels and washcloths and put them by the sink.  
“I can do this myself, Edward. It’s pretty high up.”  
“You’ll never get the right angle.” He said coming back to me. He stepped in close until our bodies were almost touching then moved his hands quickly to my waist and lifted me onto the counter. I made a startled little yip and moved my hands to his shoulders.  
“Don’t do that again.” I frowned. “Next time just ask.”  
“You’d have got blood everywhere if you tried it yourself.” He shrugged as he moved to his bag and took out some iodine. I moved my hands to the hem of my skirt but he caught my wrists. He moved my hands back behind me so I was leant back, resting on them. “It’ll be easier like this.”  
I let out another heavy sigh as Edward raised my skirt up around my waist and slid down the edge of the thigh high, removing first one then the other and throwing them in the trash. He touched around the wound with both hands, gauging how deep it was no doubt but what made me stifle a gasp was when his knuckles brushed against my core, my legs twitching in surprise.  
I tried to ignore what that touch did to me. This was Edward for pities sake, all business Edward! It was just me making this awkward. Although part of me was glad I was wearing nice underwear. But he was still a guy, right? Forget it, Anita. It’s just you. Remember, its Edward. There’s nothing sexual in it…dammit there was a blush seeping into my cheeks. I leant way back to look at the ceiling, hoping Edward wouldn’t notice and closed my eyes. My breathing was coming a little shallow and I hoped he wouldn’t notice that either.  
“Mmmm, nice.” He murmured and I shot my gaze down to see him crouched between my thighs.  
“What?!” I looked at him wide eyed. What the hell was he talking about?  
“The cut.” He said looking up at me. “He got you good.”  
“Oh, yeah.” I nodded moving my head back again with a small sigh.  
“You okay up there?” He said without looking.  
“Just stings a little.” I lied. Then I wasn’t lying. He dabbed the first of the iodine and I jumped, scooting back up the counter but in doing so Edward’s knuckles brushed against me more solidly.  
“That’s not where it hurts, Edward!” I glared at him.  
“You’re the one fidgeting, Anita, not me.” He said as he stood. “If you sat still I wouldn’t miss.”  
“I’m not fucking moving.” I said crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. He crouched back down again and started mopping at the cut.  
“Bet you’re glad I’m not a vamp. I’d be tempted to lick it.” He said.  
“But you’re not so I don’t have to worry.” I replied, looking the top of his head.  
“Not about the blood anyway.” He murmured.  
What? Had I just heard him right? “Pardon?” He didn’t answer, instead he started to stitch me up and the ceiling was more interesting again.  
It was only minutes and my blush faded finally, my mind trying to ignore what was happening between my legs but as he finished Edward swiped my thigh over one last time, pressing hard on the wound and bringing a gasp from my lips. “Ow geez, Edward! Don’t be so rough!”  
He stood before me slowly, all the while looking into my eyes. “I haven’t even started yet.” He said.  
“I think you’re done.” I said pushing him away roughly and sliding off the counter, angry at us both. What the hell was wrong with him? He was dropping sexual innuendo every chance he got. It just wasn’t like Edward and I didn’t like it. I didn’t put up with this kind of crap from Jean Claude and I sure as hell wasn’t putting up with it from Edward.  
I stalked towards the door but Edward caught my left wrist. As he pulled me back I drew my Browning. He put us so my body was pressed against his, my arm locked behind my back holding me still. I pressed the muzzle of the Browning against his temple, my eyes cold.  
But Edward’s eyes weren’t cold, they were amused and a small smile played on his lips. “Are you going to shoot me over a kiss, Anita?”  
I frowned slightly and moved the muzzle of the gun a fraction from his temple. “You didn’t kiss me, Edward.” I realised in an instant what he meant to do and I panicked. I didn’t know what to do, what to say as his lips approached mine, his eyes dark. As his lips brushed mine softly I made a whimpering low in my throat. He pressed me against him harder with the arm he had held behind me and moved his other hand to the base of my spine crushing me to him. And to my surprise I kissed him back. I clicked the safety back onto the Browning, not realising I’d clicked it off, and then rested it on Edward’s shoulder as his tongue plunged into my mouth. He kissed me ferociously. There was no other word for it. Rough didn’t even seem to begin to cover it but it felt…damn, it felt good.  
This was wrong. It was Edward. I knew that deep down; there’d never been any hint of anything sexual in our relationship. Edward had been my one stable, the one guy I’d always known would be there as a friend. And now he was kissing me, and I was kissing him. And it wasn’t weird.  
He pulled his lips from mine far enough to whisper; “You still leaving, Anita?” and I shook my head slightly. “Good.” He murmured and his lips found mine again. He released my arm and took the Browning, laying it carefully in the sink before he slid both hands under my skirt where his fingertips played along the edges of my lace underwear and when his fingers brushed my skin I groaned low in my throat.  
His fingers moved again to trace lazy circles on my buttocks and I found myself pressing against him, which drew my attention to the fact he was quite happy to be this close to me…real happy in fact. That alone made things tighten inside me, that I was having this effect on him. His fingers tightened and I writhed at his touch. “You like that?” He spoke into my lips.  
“Uh huh.” Was all I could manage.  
“They you’re gonna love this.” He pulled at my panties, sliding them down my thighs. They caught on the tops of my knee length boots but it didn’t stop Edward. He grabbed me and lifted me quickly to sit back on the counter. He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and released the knife with a ‘snikt’ and I felt my eyes go wide.  
“What are you planning on doing with that, Edward?” I asked, my heart pounding with a mixture of fear and excitement.  
“Watch.” He said. He slashed it twice and my panties fell to the ground with the sides split. He was upon me again in an instant his lips on mine, bruising me with his intensity. He didn’t touch me as I cupped his face with my hands as we explored each other with a pent up tension I hadn’t realised was ever there. His hands brushed my thighs again, sliding up to my hips. One hand moved around and as his finger slid inside me I realised I was already wet. It was all the encouragement Edward needed. His hands moved back to my hips and moved me across the counter towards him. I moved my hands to his waist and realised while I’d been cupping his face he’d been removing his pants and underwear. I was on the edge of the counter as he pushed himself inside me, dragging a strangled moan from my throat. How the hell had we known each other this long and not have realised we wanted each other?  
His hands moved to my back holding me in place as he slid inside me over and over, bringing groans from me time after time. I wrapped my still booted legs around his waist as he pounded into me, the only sound that of flesh on flesh and the noises of pleasure I was emitting.  
He pushed into me, holding me against him and tore his lips from mine. “Monster enough for you?” He said. I was a little taken aback by the comment but came up with one of my own.  
“That all you got, Edward?” I gave him a slight smile.  
He raised both his eyebrows. “You tell me.” He pulled out of me and turned me on the counter before I could react. He pushed himself inside me quickly, the new angle making me cry out. He bent over me and took hold of my hair, pulling my head back to look at him in the mirror. “Can you tell yet?” He asked. It seemed an odd thing to say but I couldn't make sense of what my mind was telling me, the sensations my body was having overriding any common sense I might have had left.  
Edward set the pace, keeping me immobile with one hand on my hip, the other in my hair, the pull sending tingles through me to my core as he thrust into me repeatedly, so hard and fast without his hands holding me I was sure I would have hit the mirror, but he held me and made me watch as he pulled me undone. His hand at my hip slid around under me and first touched where our bodies met before using the moisture to slide over my most sensitive spot, his fingers teasing me as his thrusts grew shorter and more frantic, my own body quivering in anticipation of what was to come and when the orgasm hit me it was a shock, my inner walls convulsing as he pummelled inside me and his fingers dragged me over the edge in a double whammy that had me scream until I was out of breath and all I could do was gasp. He followed me with a final thrust that made his hips stutter against my ass for long moments and he groaned my name in a way that should be illegal, sending goosebumps over my skin in a wave that had my hand convulsing its grip on the tap beside me.  
We ended up a panting, sweating mess in a tangle of limbs on the bathroom floor. I was a little shocked still, my body positively vibrating from what we had done and mentally amazed at the fact we had done it at all. It was Edward who moved first, untangling us and putting his back against the shower cubicle as I sat up, leaning back on my shaking arms and looking at him in a mixture of disbelief and amazement.  
"What the hell was that?" I breathed and he quirked me an eyebrow.  
"You need an explanation after that?"  
"Not funny. I mean what just happened? When did we? When did we cross that line? What changed?"  
"You've never been curious?" He asked, raising one knee and resting his forearm on it. "Not once?"  
"I never, I didn't think this was somewhere you and I would ever go. Like, ever." I admitted.  
"So you hadn't?" He looked at me doubtfully.  
"You're attractive, Edward, human and deadly but attractive, and apparently very talented, but..."  
"You've thought about it." He interrupted me. "Or we wouldn't be here now."  
"Which means you have too."  
We just looked at each other, neither one of us acknowledging what that actually meant.  
"You've got your answer." He said finally and, getting up, he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
I wasn't sure what to think. Was that some kind of confession from him that he was attracted to me? Did it mean something else or was it just two likeminded people letting off steam? I hated being a girl sometimes. I didn't want to overthink but it seemed built in somehow. I decided to ignore my womanly instinct and unless he was clear, this was a one time thing, this was something we weren't going to repeat. If he was expecting me to be some kind of St. Louis based fuck buddy he had another think coming.  
I cleaned up, rearranged my clothes, realising my underwear was the only thing he had removed, and they were useless so I threw them in the trash. I checked I was presentable in the mirror and went back out to the room, to find I was alone. Well, I guess there would be no awkward moments just yet, and at least he had run off, not me. Which meant I could now head home guilt free that I wasn't the one running. Honest. 

My thigh twinged a little on the drive home but Edward had, as always, done a good job. By the time I pulled up I was ready for a shower and bed. I should have known it wouldn't have been that simple.  
I unlocked the door and went inside, only to be greeted by the smell of fresh coffee. That wasn't right. I drew my Browning once again and edged towards the kitchen, checking the rooms as I went. A shadowy figure sat at my table with a mug beside it. I knew that silhouette and it was really starting to piss me off.  
"Is this all one big game to you?" I put up the Browning and flicked on the lights. "You walk out then race me over here?"  
Edward pulled a face at me from where he was lounging. "I've been here almost two hours. I thought you'd be straight back after that zombie took a slash at you." He kicked the bag by his feet to draw attention to it. "Thought I might have been able to help you clean up."  
"You're hilarious." I went and grabbed my mug before going to the coffee pot.  
"Thanks. But what took you so long?"  
"I got cleaned up and came straight here."  
"Regular ER or the lycanthrope hospital?" He got to his feet and he seemed, taller, somehow. Maybe because he had shoes on now but there was none of the sexual tension I had felt not that long ago, he was all business, and while I understood him wanting to separate what we had done with our normal facade him denying patching me up seemed silly.  
"This is like some weird game of Clue." I shook my head. "Stitched up with a needle by Edward in his hotel bathroom. There, elephant in the room addressed."  
"I don't have a hotel yet." He frowned at me. "One more time, Anita, where were you for the last two hours?"  
"Don't make me say it, you asshole." I picked up the coffee pot angrily and poured myself a mug full, picking it up and stopping, staring at it. "This is cold."  
"Because I made it two hours ago." He explained slowly.  
"But you were..." I stumbled over the words, looking at him in confusion. "I was just in a hotel with you, you stitched me up."  
"Show me." He said quietly and I turned my leg, raising my skirt just enough he could see the edge of the stitches. He crouched but kept his distance. "These are professionally done, like military professional. I couldn't have done a much better job myself." He looked up at me and it was too familiar and yet different all at once. It was like looking down at someone else. "Who did these, Anita?"  
"You did." I whispered as my eyes went wide and I realised maybe something my mind tried to tell me about the situation being wrong had some weight to it. Maybe it wasn't the situation, but the man. Oh fuck.  
Edward got to his feet and took me by the shoulders. "I need to know everything. Where you met him, what he wore, where he took you, what he did, everything."  
I nodded, far too quickly, and felt the colour drain from my face.  
"Anita?" He said seriously. "What did he do?"  
"Me." I said meekly.

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT TWIST!!!! MWAHAHAHHAHAH!
> 
> So, who wants a sequel? Anyone?
> 
> Part two is now up! More than you seem! Click the link to the series! Go on, you know you want to!


End file.
